


Nightmares and Parasomnias

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, John actually has feelings, M/M, McLennon, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: The first time Paul woke up, John had kicked him in the leg.Wherein John has a nightmare, and Paul comforts him.





	Nightmares and Parasomnias

The first time Paul woke up, John had kicked him in the leg. Lennon was just as wild in his sleep as he was when he was awake, kicking and hogging most of the covers. This presented a problem, see, because when Paul woke up shivering from the lack of blankets, all he could do was slide closer to John in hopes of retaining some sort of warmth. Not that Paul minded being close to John, because he  _ really didn’t,  _ but when John’s apparent restless leg syndrome came out, it wasn’t ideal. So when he woke up from a surprisingly sharp kick to the shin, he just rolled over and went back to sleep. 

The second time Paul woke up, John was talking. If you could call it that. He was still asleep, and his words were slurred together, but he had a small frown on his face. Ah, somniloquy. Paul propped himself up on one elbow and listened for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was saying. He gave up after a couple of minutes, and laid back down.

The third time Paul woke up, John was crying. Still asleep, his body was wracked with heaving sobs, and in between each one, he would scream. Paul’s brain and heart kicked into overdrive. He took the writhing man by the shoulders and shook him. Nothing. 

“John!” He tried. 

Still no response.

“ _ John!” _

Lennon may as well have been deaf for all the good it was doing. In a final, last-ditch effort to wake him, Paul rared back and pushed down on John’s chest hard enough to drive the air from his lungs, and he finally sat bolt upright panting. John looked at him with the most pained expression Paul had ever seen, and two tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. 

“My mum-” he choked out, “it was me mum.”

John fell against Paul, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and burying his head in the crook of his neck. Paul’s arms reflexively came up to hold him, and one hand rested on the back of his head. 

“Back when she-” John said with a sob, “Back when Julia was alive…”

“Hey.” Paul’s voice was gentle. “It’s alright.”

“She made me feel… I dunno, happy and safe. And I loved her.”

“I know.”

“And that’s how… That’s what I feel with you.”

Paul swore his heart stopped beating. John  _ loved  _ him? 

John Winston Lennon, World’s Most Fab Rythm Guitarist, was in love with James Paul McCartney, of all people. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Paul pressed a kiss to John’s lips. John seemed to melt underneath him, and the knowledge that  _ he  _ had caused that, that he made John feel that way, was something he hadn’t known he needed. 

He reluctantly let go of John to lay back down and roll over onto his side, then pull John in so they were pressed against each other, with John’s back against Paul’s chest. Paul drew circles with his finger on John’s skin, and soon enough he was asleep again, but not before whispering, “Love you, Macca.”

“I love you too, John.” 

Not long after, Paul followed him into the land of dreams and rapid eye movement. Neither of them woke up once for the rest of the night. 


End file.
